


Everyday I Love You (Less and Less) 每天愛你少一些

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Happy, PWP, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你做得非常好。」Wells貼在他背上低聲讚許，Cisco終於任由淚水掉落，這些話比起這個男人對他所做的一切都要傷得他深。「真棒的獎品。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday I Love You (Less and Less) 每天愛你少一些

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyday I Love You (Less and Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229862) by [TheARTboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss). 



> 授權：
> 
> **我、我所有的博西文都是送十一月末君的（掩面）。**

　　他頭髮上的手抓得很緊，每下拉扯都令Cisco發出疼痛的嘶嘶聲。他的頸很痛，他的大腿被拉開得顫抖，感覺到乾燥的嘴唇在自己肌膚上流連，他無法抑制破碎的呻吟溢出唇邊。

　　「你做得非常好。」Wells貼在他背上低聲讚許，Cisco終於任由淚水掉落，這些話比起這個男人對他所做的一切都要傷得他深。「真棒的獎品。」

　　年輕男子嘗試搖頭，但Wells更加用力抓著他的頭髮，而另一隻手，兩根深深埋於Cisco體內的手指緩緩抽出。Cisco知道接下來會發生什麼事，腦海劃過短暫的記憶，又或許是上輩子的事。那段人生裡Cisco和Wells一起觀賞Buster Keaton的電影，Cisco還真的花時間為他的導師寫了份必看名單。

　　他的導師。

　　那隻手鬆開了他的頭髮，Cisco驚叫一聲向前倒下，Wells插入他前唯一的警告。兩隻手緊緊抓著Cisco的臀瓣，年輕男子知道明天早上那裡會有瘀傷。更多瘀傷，他澄清。更多瘀傷加入已經遍佈他全身的藍藍紫紫青青黃黃的痕跡。

　　他沒有快速癒合的能力。

　　「你很珍貴。」他們身體每一寸都緊密貼合，Wells抵著他，填滿他，撕裂他。「我愛你。」

　　「不要。」Cisco的嗓音沙啞，他的聲帶扯緊，他的嘴裡嚐到了血。「不要，求求你——」

　　「Cisco，Cisco……」Wells笑了，在年輕男子肩膀印下溫柔一吻，才進一步收緊手上力度，他的節奏開始從最初緩慢的律動逐漸變快。Cisco發出低泣，試圖好好抓著床單，但又怕用力過度。上次他撕爛了床單，被狠狠教訓了一頓。

　　Dr. Harrison Wells最愛教訓人了。

　　床單很粗糙，每一下推進，厚厚的棉布都會擦破Cisco的皮膚。節奏變得越來越快，Cisco知道Wells愈發接近。淚水打濕了織物，Cisco灼熱的肌膚感受到床單絲絲涼意而繃緊。他的呼息濕濡，如今已無法克制聲音自喉嚨發出。

　　「你想我碰你嗎？」

　　噢，Cisco已經在搖頭了。竭盡全力搖頭，Wells插進他難以想像的深處，令他痛苦地呼了出聲。

　　他硬著。

　　快感升騰令他渾身酸痛，他的分身在雙腿之間重甸甸的，Wells的手如此輕柔，撫摸Cisco大腿的動作如此令人安心，令Cisco想哭得更狠。他的身體記得那些觸碰，記得下了班後夜深人靜，Hartley離開後他發現自己和Wells滾上了床。

　　溫柔的親吻與輕輕的觸碰，他的身體仍然渴求的觸碰，即使是在關於Wells的真相水落石出以後。

 　　Eobard。

　　「我好愛你。」Wells的聲音從不沙啞，即便他胯下以懲罰性節奏律動，讓Cisco知道就快結束了。

　　「你——」然後Cisco哭叫出來，因為Wells扶著自己發痛的陰莖推回嘗試掙脫開他的男子體內，刺穿他更深，讓他以另一種方式尖叫出聲。他不能，他不能，「不要說了！」

　　「噢，Cisco。」Wells抖了抖手腕，突然Cisco被一片白茫茫包圍。他能聽見的只是Wells粗重的喘息夾雜自己的，接著就是那個極速者全身緊繃抵著他，在他體內。「我會永遠愛你。」

　　世界轟然回歸，空氣凝重得難以呼吸，他的身體無法停止顫抖，另一個男人終於鬆開了他。他又如灼燒又如冰封，世界天旋地轉，他感覺無比空虛。

　　他感覺到溫柔的手摸上他的頭，害得他縮了縮。他聽見Wells嘆了口氣，收回手，撥開Cisco臉上的頭髮，好讓他可以盯著那對凝視著他，冰冷得難以置信的藍色雙眸。

　　「做得好，Cisco。」Wells微笑，清楚知道那些話會令他心如刀割。「一如既往。」


End file.
